Siblings
by CBBCHPDWFan
Summary: After Malia finds the dread doctors book in Tracy's room she leaves and notices Stiles jeep. She finds out that he has been attacked by Donovan. But they aren't the only people she finds. Theo. Turns out he knows the desert wolf and him and Malia have relations. Family relations. PLEASE REVIEW!


**Just a one shot I thought about after watching episode 4, which was amazing! I can't wait for Monday! But poor Stiles! You'd know what I mean if you watched the ending to the last episode! Please leave a review if you liked it, or even for feedback, I can take criticism!**

 **I don't own Teen Wolf**

Malia walked back from Tracy's house, she was carrying the book of the masked men that had killed Tracy. They were apparently called the Dread Doctors. The name sent shivers down her spine. She was determined to take the book back to the gang as her were coyote senses could tell that some of them didn't believe her, even her boyfriend Stiles was doubtful, but she could also tell he'd keep the masked men in mind (if not a top priority) to assure her he was on her side.

Just as she was walking she noticed Stiles jeep, it had smoke pouring out of the front.

"What the." she said, before running over to take a look. She saw more duct tape stuck to the engine, she rolled her eyes. Stiles.

She then realized that Stiles actually wouldn't leave his precious Jeep open and with smoke pouring out of it, something was wrong. Where was Stiles?

She turned around 360' and all she could see was, well nothing. Nobody was there. She thought she'd call him when suddenly a petrifying scream stunned her ears. She looked for the source of the noise.

She still couldn't see anything but she blanked everything out and concentrated on her sense of smell, she could smell the engine so she stepped away from it and she could faintly smell blood!

Her eyes widened as she realized what ir would probably mean.

"STILES! WHERE ARE YOU! STILES!" she yelled, anxiety filling her.

Suddenly, their was movement of a shadow from an alley across the street. She ran towards it and entered the trash filled narrow alley. What she saw was horrible and heartbreaking.

Stiles was screaming as blood oozed from his shoulder on the ground. Malia immediately ran to him.

"Stiles! What happened! Never mind that can wait, we need to get you to the hospital!" spoke Malia, rapidly.

Stiles continued to scream in agony but he raised a finger to point behind her. She rose her head and spun around to see a kid who she'd never seen before.

Stiles screams lessened as it seemed evident that he was bout to black out. He muttered something.

"Donovan." he whispered.

"Is that what you're called? Donovan? What the hell did you do to him?" demanded Malia, the anxiety being refilled with burning hot anger.

"I had to go after someone he loves, that's him." Whispered Donovan.

"After someone who loves?" asked Malia.

"The Sheriff." Said Donovan, he rose his hand which had a hole with sharp teeth in it. Malia looked shocked. _What the hell is he?_ She thought.

"I can't risk you getting away." He whispered. Malia was prepping for a fight when suddenly a figure jumped of a high wall and landed behind Donovan.

"No you don't!" said the figure. The figure then punched Donovan knocking him out. Both he and Stiles were now out cold. The figure then grabbed Malia, evident that he was trying to drag her somewhere.

"Get off me, who ever you are! I need to help my boyfriend Stiles!" said Malia, trying to resist.

The figures face hit the light. It was Theo.

"Theo!" said Malia, she shook her wrist away.

"What are you doing?" asked Malia, suspiciously.

Theo grinned a creepy grin.

"You put Dono...whatsit, up to this, didn't you!" demanded Malia.

"Clever girl, but all for a reason, you have to come with me!" he said.

"No I have to stay and why?" she asked, curiously.

"I'll tell you in the car, you don't have a choice, I'll just drag you." Said Theo. Malia huffed at the odds.

"What about Stiles and the other one?" said Malia.

"They'll wake up and go to the hospital." Said Theo.

"No, Stiles will get attacked again." Said Malia.

"Stiles will almost definitely wake up before Donovan." Said Theo.

"But he's injured! How will he get to the hospital?" asked Malia.

"Fine! Call one of your friends to pick him up!" said Theo.

Malia rang Scott.

"Great Malia, I have to tell you something." Said Scott.

"Ditto." Said Malia.

"You were right, about the masked men." He said.

"I know, I found a book on them in Tracy's room, they are called the Dread Doctors." Said Malia.

"I'll ask my boss about them later." Said Scott.

"I can't talk for long but Stiles and this maniac kid that attacked him are unconscious in an alley, I have to go, it's important, so important I'll have to leave Stiles, can you pick them up and take them to the hospital?" asked Malia.

"Why do you have to leave Stiles?" he demanded.

"Doesn't matter, you'll have to trust me, I have an instinct, you just have to pick them up." Said Malia.

"Fine, where are they?" asked Scott.

After Malia told Scott where they were she hung up and turned to Theo.

"Lead the way." She said.

Once in Theo's car Malia immediately turned to Theo, not trusting him one bit. Stiles had been right, as usual.

"Right now, what do you want?" she asked.

"Straight to the point, I'm your brother." Said Theo.

"What!" said Malia.

"You heard me." He said.

"Your lying," she said.

"No I'm not, our mother is the desert wolf." He said.

Malia was speechless.

"That's impossible, how in hell did you know that?" she asked, shocked.

"I told you, we're siblings. You have to trust me." He said. Malia scoffed.

"Not in a billion years, so called brother, you convinced a psycho to go after Stiles and then told me I had to leave him." Said Malia.

"But you did." He said.

"Not by choice, by instinct, I knew something was up. Stiles would call it, collecting evidence." Said Malia.

"What kind of evidence." He said.

"Of a supernatural crime." She replied.

"Not supernatural, made." He said. Malia looked at him confused.

"Doesn't matter, I have a message for you, from the desert wolf." He said.

"And what's that?" asked Malia.

"They're coming for all of you." Said Theo.

"I assume you mean the dread doctors." Said Malia.

"You know about them?" said Theo, shocked. Malia took it as a double meaning, she grabbed his collar and threatened him. Luckily, the car was still parked.

"You're working for them! They killed Tracy!" she said.

"All for a greater good, doctors make people better, The dread doctors make people stronger in every way possible." Said Theo.

"I don't care!" she said. She got out of the car, still haunted of the image of dead Tracy before her, not being able to do anything against the evil masked men. Theo came out the other door.

"Come back." He said.

"No! We can't trust you! You and the dread doctors are going to get people killed! You better start running! Running back to the desert wolf or anyone else, because if we find you're involved with any other death, you're going to need a big distance between yourself and Scott!" said Malia.

Theo gave up and got back into his car, he gave her one more glare before driving off.

"Siblings." Muttered Malia, before running off.

 **Hoped you liked that! Please Review!**


End file.
